


i'll make it up to you

by dulcetwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, POV Female Character, She/her pronouns, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi and reader friendship, reader is golden retriever, you are too good for tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetwords/pseuds/dulcetwords
Summary: You flirt with Tsukki shamelessly. Until you don't.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	i'll make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a rollercoaster, but I hope you enjoy! :)

“Good morning, Tsukki!” you greeted, blowing a kiss at him. The blond grunted and turned his eyes away from you. You sat down at your desk next to Yamaguchi and waved at him; he grinned and waved back. Undeterred from his dry attitude, you asked Tsukki how his weekend was.

“It was fine… Now pay attention, they’re taking attendance.”

“I knew you cared, Tsukki!” you gushed, turning back to the front. 

“Shut up…” Tsukki muttered. Yamaguchi laughed and shook his head. 

“I don’t know why you bother,” Yamaguchi said, tilting his head at you, “Tsukki’s too bitter for someone as sweet as you!” You laughed loudly. 

“I don’t know; I guess he’s just irresistible,” you shrugged. Tsukki scoffed. In all honesty, you had begun flirting with Tsukishima because you thought it was funny to mess with him. He was always so mysterious and kinda gruff, and you only ever saw him show any sort of personality with Yamaguchi. But whenever you saw him roll his eyes at your overly flirtatious jests or turn away from you, ears slightly red, you got a weird sort of rush. Maybe you were a sadist and never knew it. Lost in thought, you didn’t notice your teacher calling your name. Tsukishima leaned forward toward you. 

“Hey idiot, Sensei is calling you,” he said and flicked the back of your head. You pouted at him and walked over to meet your teacher outside the classroom. 

“What do you think Sensei is talking to her about?” Yamaguchi wondered, looking at you standing outside, a solemn look on your normally glittery and grinning face. Tsukishima shrugged; it wasn’t really his business… but the way your face fell made his stomach churn. “Do you think it was the math test?” Yamaguchi asked, interrupting Tsukishima’s train of thought. 

“Who knows,” Tsukki said vaguely. You returned five minutes later, quiet and chewing at your lip. It was the first time Tsukki had ever witnessed you so serious. 

“Hey, what did Sensei call you out for?” Yamaguchi asked quietly. You cleared your throat.

“I didn’t do too well on the most recent math test…” Tsukki should’ve known. You were always annoyingly complaining about how hard math was; he didn’t understand how you were in this class even though you seemed to do so badly at the subject. 

“You know,” Yamaguchi started, eyeing Tsukki; Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him in return, “Tsukki could always help you study. He helps out Hinata and Kageyama all the time,” Yamaguchi suggested. You straightened up, eyes bright. 

“Would you, Tsukki?” Tsukishima ran his hand over his face. You were childish and annoying, but the way Yamaguchi was staring pointedly at him let him know he didn’t have a choice. Besides, maybe if he helped you study he wouldn’t have to see that stupid, sad look on your face anymore. 

“Fine,” he said begrudgingly. You squealed and placed your hands over your heart. 

“I swear I’ll make it up to you!” you promised. Tsukishima doubted it. 

“Our first study session is tomorrow. Meet me after our practice and don’t be late.” You nodded your head aggressively, and Tsukishima was surprised it didn’t fall off. You turned toward Yamaguchi and whispered to him. 

“You’re the best, Yama-kun!” He smiled and reached across to ruffle your hair. 

* * *

You stood outside in the cool fall air, waiting for Tsukishima. You rubbed the cold tips of your fingers together. Maybe you had been a bit too eager and came too early… but at the same time the seriousness in which Tsukki had warned you against being late had made you afraid. You watched at the setting sun trying to stave off boredom, when your name was called. It was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, and some other students you didn’t recognize. 

“Did you wait long?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly. You waved your hand.

“No, no, it was fine! Besides, the sunset was beautiful!” you smiled. Tsukishima didn’t know how you always managed to be so positive; you reminded him of Hinata, someone who just seemed to have warmth and light constantly radiating from them. It was annoying.

“Hey Yamaguchi! Who’s the pretty girl?!” called a voice you didn’t know. It was a short boy with a blonde streak and a mischievous smile. A bunch of other boys trailing behind him groaned but seemed just as interested. You laughed and introduced yourself. 

“So, what’s someone like you doing around these bums?” Tanaka asked, crossing his arms. 

“Tsukki is gonna help me study!” you responded, grinning at the tall blond. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away. The boys began chattering like old ladies.

“‘Tsukki,’ huh?” a short, orange-haired boy inquired. “I’ve only ever heard Yamaguchi-kun call Tsukishima that!”  
“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me calling him that,” you laughed, scratching the back of your head, “but I’m sure one day he’ll warm up to me!” The orange one smiled at you and nodded his head. A pretty, gray-haired boy shook his head.

“Jeez, Tsukishima…” he said. The blond-streaked boy piped up:

“Tsukishima doesn’t know a good thing when it’s right in front of his face! You should just drop that goon!” he exclaimed, winking at you. Tsukishima couldn’t believe how obnoxious his teammates were. He grabbed your elbow.

“Let’s go…” he muttered. Your skin tingled; he had never touched you before. Was he jealous? You shook away the thought; it was ridiculous.

“It was nice to meet you all!” you shouted at them as Tsukki dragged you away.

“He can’t be that foolish, can he?” Asahi wondered out loud. The rest of the boys looked at each other. 

* * *

You arrived at your house after a quick and awkward walk. Tsukishima had stayed silent the entire way despite your many attempts at conversation, and he hadn’t slowed down for you, so you had to speed walk in order to match his long strides. You were a bit out of breath as you unlocked the door to your house.

“I know you’re dreading this a bit, but I have a surprise I know you’ll like!” you told him. Tsukishima doubted whatever you have in store for him would impress him. You led him to your kitchen and had him take a seat. You opened the refrigerator and held something behind your back. “Yama-kun told me it was your favorite, so I tried my hand at it. It may not be the best, but I hope you enjoy!” You’re a bit nervous, but you presented it to him with a little ‘ta-da!’ Tsukishima felt his eyebrows raise– it was a small strawberry shortcake. You cut him a piece and handed him the plate. 

“This better not have a love potion or something weird like that in it,” he said deadpan, eyeing you suspiciously. You laughed and shook your head. 

“I’ll take a bite with you to prove it doesn’t,” you said and raised your spoon. Together, you take a bite of the cake. It was sweet and fluffy, despite its somewhat messy appearance, and Tsukishima groaned a little bit. You felt yourself flush at the sound. “D’you like it?”

“It’s alright,” he said, clearing his throat. You noted the red tips of his ears, and you smiled smugly. “Let’s just get to studying already,” he said, rolling his eyes. You led him to your room and turned on the light. You had cleaned it yesterday, but you wrung your hands at what he might think. Tsukishima looked around; he had never been in a girls room before. It was bright and clean and very much you. 

“We can just sit on the floor, if that’s alright with you?” you asked and looked up at him. He shrugged and placing his bag on the floor, he sat down. Your stomach felt warm, and you felt light-headed at the sight of his long figure stretched across your floor. You withheld yourself from pinching yourself and flopped down next to him. 

“Okay, let’s begin with what you’ve struggled with the most,” he said, taking out his notebook. “Do you have your test?” You nodded and pulled out the test. 

An hour later, and you couldn’t handle anymore numbers or formulas crammed into your head. Tsukishima kept going, but nothing he was saying was registering.

“Tsukki, please…” you groaned, shoving your face into your hands. “No more math!” Tsukishima tutted at you. 

“How are you supposed to get better if you don’t want to study,” he admonished. You pouted; you _had_ been studying… but you couldn’t focus anymore, especially not around someone as attractive as him. It had taken all your willpower to not stare at his pretty golden eyes while he talked at you or at his long slender fingers as he wrote nonsense down. 

“Taking a break is good for the brain, y’know?” you said, sitting up and stretching your arms up. 

“Fine,” he conceded, “but only for fifteen minutes.” You grinned at him and brushed your hair behind your ear.

“Just admit you have a soft spot for me already, Tsukki,” you goaded cheekily.

“As if. I just know that if I don’t let you take this break, you’ll be even more of a nuisance.”

“Hey! That was harsh!” You wondered if he actually thought you were annoying or if it was all a front. Yamaguchi had told you he was just _like that_ , but he had never once shown any sign of appreciation or warmth toward you. You tilted your head as you studied him, trying to read him. He glanced toward you, catching your eye.

“A picture will last longer,” he mused. You felt your ears burn and looked away quickly.

“If you don’t want to be stared at, then maybe try harder to be uglier,” you replied haughtily. Tsukishima actually laughed, and you felt your insides soar at the sound. 

“What kind of logic is that?”

“Mine,” you said simply. He chuffed, a slight smile on his face. You wished you could see him like this all the time. This easier-going side of him that he seemed to hide all the time. “You’re so pretty when you smile,” you blurted out. Tsukishima side eyed you.

“Don’t you get tired of being like this all the time?” he asked. Your heart stammered a bit, and a weight seemed to build in your stomach. 

“What do you- what do you mean?” you stuttered. Tsukishima looked up, away from you.

“I mean, you’re always flirting with me and complimenting me, even though I’m not into you. Don’t you think you’re trying too hard?” Your head began to go fuzzy, and you felt your mouth drop open. Is that what he thought of you? Someone who was pathetic and trying too hard to please him? Had he been laughing with you, or at you? 

“I was,” you began quietly, trying not to get choked up, “I was doing it because I liked you, that’s all.”

“Yeah well, sometimes it’s annoying, y’know.” You couldn’t believe he had said it so easily. Sure, you could admit that you teased him quite often, and you knew he was a bit cold, but you thought you had been growing on him. You thought your gestures were kind, but maybe you’d been wrong. Maybe you _were_ overbearing. You could feel the tightness in your chest growing; you didn’t want to cry in front of him. 

“Tsukishima, I’m tired. Maybe it’s time you leave,” you said, not looking at him. Tsukishima frowned.

“What about studying? Y’know you’re not-” You cut him off.

“Look, maybe another time, okay? I really am tired,” you said curtly. Tsukishima went quiet. You had never spoken like that to him before. He began to gather his belongings, and you walked him out to the door, wordlessly.

“Goodnight,” he said to you. You nodded and quickly shut the door in his face. He stood there, stunned. 

* * *

“Good morning, Yama-kun!” Tsukishima heard you greet Yamaguchi. He waited for his greeting, ready to roll his eyes or scoff at whatever absurdity you were about to say to him. But to his surprise, you sat down at your desk and faced forward. He furrowed his eyebrows. Yamaguchi turned toward him and frowned. 

_What happened?_ he mouthed. Tsukishima shook his head and shrugged. Maybe you had just forgotten to greet him. 

Later, during a break, Tsukishima waited for you to hand him a drink, or something stupid like you always did. But instead, he watched you walk toward the desk of some of your girlfriends. Usually, you joked around with him and Yamaguchi during these times.

“What did you do, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked as soon as you left. 

“What do you mean?” Tsukishima questioned, stretching his legs out. 

“She’s clearly ignoring you, idiot.” Tsukishima considered this. There was no way you were ignoring him. It always seemed like you couldn’t go a second without flirting or complimenting him. 

“Maybe she’s in a bad mood or something. I’m sure she’ll be fine by the end of the day,” he said, brushing it off. Yamaguchi watched you laugh with your friends and sat back in his seat, unconvinced. 

After class, Tsukishima watched you pack away your pencils and notebook. 

“Are you ready to study after practice?” Tsukishima asked you. As though you were startled, you suddenly turned to him, your eyebrows raised.

“Actually, Tsukishima-san, Yamaguchi agreed to help me study, so it’s okay, you won’t have to be bothered anymore,” you said quietly as you finished putting your stuff away. Tsukishima couldn’t believe his ears. Tsukishima-san? You had never been that formal with him. Not even when you first met had you ever called him that. It sounded foreign on your lips, and Tsukishima felt he preferred even Tsukki over _that._

“Oh… well if that’s what you want,” he replied. You nodded and walked away. You hadn’t even fought to have him study with you or teased him about wanting you. 

During practice, Tsukishima began to wonder if he _had_ done something wrong. He couldn’t focus as all his thoughts seemed to center around you.

“Tsukishima!” Coach Ukai barked sharply. Tsukishima looked up, startled. “That’s the third ball you’ve missed. Go run a lap until you’re ready to join practice.” Everyone seemed to stop and watch as he walked off the court and ran around the perimeter. He rolled his eyes.

“I’ve never seen Tsukishima so out of it,” Suga remarked to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi nodded.

“I think he’s finally started to realize that he messed up.”

“With the girl?” Suga asked, watching as Tsukishima stared ahead, lost in his thoughts even as he ran. 

“Yeah. I don’t think he realized how much he liked having her around,” Yamaguchi said, shaking his head. Suga chuckled.

“What an idiot.”

* * *

After practice, Tsukishima walked out with Yamaguchi, nodding offhandedly at whatever Yamaguchi was talking about. Then, he saw you standing and waiting with a paper bag in your hand. You brightened as you spotted him, and you began to wave furiously. He raised his hand to wave back, relieved. You had gotten over whatever it was that you had been mad about. But as he walked toward you, you focused solely on Yamaguchi, smiling that smile that was usually for him. 

“Yama-kun!” you greeted warmly, “I brought you some steamed buns!” Yamaguchi thanked you profusely.

“You didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to, as thanks for helping me study,” you said, cutting off Yamaguchi and handing him the bag. That was just like you, Tsukishima thought, always considerate towards others, even when you didn’t have to be. 

“Did you wait long?” Tsukishima asked, attempting to start a conversation. You nodded dismissively and clung onto Yamaguchi’s arm.

“C’mon, Yama-kun,” you nagged, pulling him forward. “I was thinking we could catch our show before we began studying!” Tsukishima hadn’t known you and Yamaguchi had a show. And why were you suddenly throwing yourself onto him like that?

“Hey, no distractions if we’re gonna study!” Yamaguchi said sternly, but as you gave him your puppy eyes, he felt his resolve falter. “Fine, we can watch _some,_ ” he yielded, and you cheered. Tsukishima felt sick as he watched the two of you walk away toward your house. Yamaguchi turned and waved goodbye at him. Tsukishima couldn’t find it in himself to wave back. 

* * *

As you kicked your legs and wrote down some answers to the problems Yamaguchi had assigned you, you felt him staring at you.

“What is it, Yama-kun?” you sighed, knowing what he was about to bring up.

“Are you really that mad at Tsukki?” he asked. You stretched yourself out and looked up at the ceiling. 

“I’m not even mad at this point. I’m just over it,” you said, closing your eyes. “He was right. Why should I try so hard when I just annoy him all the time?” 

“He said that?!” You nodded, chuckling mirthlessly. “Then, he’s an even bigger idiot than I thought.” You furrowed your eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“Tsukishima definitely likes you.” You felt your stupid heart flutter with hope. You scoffed. When would you learn?

“If he does, he has a funny way of showing it,” you said dryly. “Besides, I’m not gonna wait around while he figures out his feelings. Yamaguchi nodded, happy for you, but he just couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread for his best friend. 

* * *

True to your word, two days later, you beamed as you told Yamaguchi your plans for the day.

“I’m going on a date afterschool!” Tsukishima paused. Everything seemed to freeze around him. You were going on a date? He watched as you gushed to Yamaguchi about your date, hands moving animatedly. Your eyes were bright and happy, and he noticed a pretty shine on your lips. Were you wearing makeup? 

“Wow, who asked you?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima waited to see who it was that was going to see you looking so pretty. You smiled softly:

“Nishinoya.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, and he sputtered, trying to congratulate you. Tsukishima couldn’t breathe. 

After class, Tsukishima watched you gather your stuff. He figured you were going to the vending machine and before he knew it he was following you. He watched you as you tapped your chin, deciding on what drink to get. He felt his lip twitch.

“I think you should get the strawberry milk,” he suggested quietly. You jumped and whirled around, your hand over your chest. As soon as you saw it was him, your face went expressionless. 

“Thanks, Tsukishima-san, but I think I’ll decide for myself,” you said, bowing your head slightly and turning back toward the machine. Tsukishima wanted to slap himself. Instead, he moved forward. You felt the strands on the back of your neck stand up as he moved closer to you. 

“Look, I’m- I’m sorry for what I said,” he began, placing a hand on the machine, right next to your head. You turned to face him, a hard look on your face. Tsukishima had never seen you like this before.

“I don’t want your apology, Tsukishima,” you said harshly. He felt his eyes widen, but he wasn’t about to give up so easily.

“I know I’m an asshole, and I know you don’t owe me forgiveness, but please hear me out,” he said, as you narrowed your eyes at him. “You’re not annoying. You never were. I couldn't even handle a couple of days without you. You’re just- you’re so,” Tsukishima sighed heavily, trying to find the right words. You tilted your head. You had never seen him so uncollected. “You’re so warm and sweet and bright. You’re completely the opposite of me, and I don’t understand why someone like you would ever want to be around someone like me,” he shared, honestly. You couldn’t believe that the always seemingly cool and confident Tsukishima felt insecure about you liking him. Before you could speak, he continued. “I’m sorry that I said you’re annoying. And that I was mean to you. You’re beautiful. And kind. And in fact, I like you a lot. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that, and I’m sorry,” Tsukishima added on. You were gaping now. You didn’t think his apology would turn into a full on confession. You couldn’t process that Tsukishima Kei had called you beautiful or admitted that he liked you. 

“Tsukki, I-” you began, but shut your mouth, thinking. Tsukishima felt his stomach churn. 

“You don’t have to forgive me. I just wanted to let you know,” he said, bowing his head. He lifted his hand from the machine and began to turn away. You yanked his hand back, and he turned to you, eyes wide.

“Look, you idiot,” you said, “you were right. I didn’t deserve to be treated like that, and you better not do it again. But Tsukki, even if you’re an asshole and stupid _and_ undeserving of me, I’m willing to-” this time, Tsukishima cut you off. His lips were on yours, and they were unexpectedly soft and sweet as they molded over your own. He was gentle, and his lips tickled yours as they moved softly. Your eyes fluttered closed, and you kissed back, swiping your tongue over his bottom lip. He groaned and pressed his hands into your lower back and waist, pulling you closer. He opened his mouth, and your tongues rubbed against one another sensually. You pulled at his collar and whimpered, and you felt him smile into the kiss. He pulled away all too soon, panting, and pressed his forehead against yours. 

“Does this mean you won’t go on your date with Nishinoya?” he smirked. You narrowed your eyes at him and smacked his chest. 

“You asshole!” you said, and he laughed, pulling you in once more. He kissed you once more, this time harder and more passionately. Your hands tugged at his hair, and he had to hold himself back from doing something inappropriate on school grounds. You felt breathless and cotton-headed as you pulled away. You could get used to this. You placed your hands on his face. “You still have to make it up to me, y’know,” you said, matter-of-factly. He smirked and bumped his nose against yours.

“I think I can figure something out.”

* * *

Epilogue:

“I can’t believe you asked her out!” Yamaguchi cried out after practice. Nishinoya’s loud laugh boomed as he clapped Yamaguchi’s back.

“I wasn’t actually gonna go through with it. I just figured Tsukishima could use a little motivation,” he said, grinning evilly. Yamaguchi’s mouth dropped.

“You’re sick,” he muttered, shaking his head. 

“Well, it worked, didn't it?” Nishinoya retorted, signaling toward Tsukishima walking over to you. You grabbed into his arm, and together you walked home. “It almost makes me sick to see the beanpole so happy!” Nishinoya said, pretending to retch. Suga karate chopped his head. “Ouch!”

“You can’t just go around doing things like that, idiot!” Nishinoya rubbed his head. “Still, I agree. I might’ve done the same thing if he hadn’t gotten his act together,” Sugawara said, smiling softly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know if it was too long or too boring! I haven't written in a while, so any feedback is welcome :) leave any kudos or comments if you'd like, they'd be very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
